<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【科学组】欲擒故纵 by ExplosiveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036154">【科学组】欲擒故纵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat'>ExplosiveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Science Bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【科学组】欲擒故纵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼挠了挠胡须。</p><p> </p><p>奇怪的是，他居然没发现布鲁斯最近有任何不寻常的地方。</p><p> </p><p>他对布鲁斯的额外关怀是显而易见的，尽管他称这是顶端智慧天才间的惺惺相惜，但很明显他爱慕布鲁斯，起初只是小心翼翼地关注，不知什么时候开始衍生出了些该死的占有欲。他不想让他离开，他想让布鲁斯永远隶属于他的大厦、他的实验室，甚至属于他。</p><p> </p><p>而这就是他头疼的原因。</p><p> </p><p>他发现贾维斯的文件库里多出一个布鲁斯建立的看似普通的文件夹，其中的子文件全部转换成特殊格式的代码，解密半天得出的内容却是一堆学术报告，或是乱七八糟的新闻报道。简单摘取几段便能得知这些无关紧要的内容是粘贴过来的，目的大概是在斯塔克眼皮子底下隐藏些什么。</p><p> </p><p>对于不可一世的天才科学家来说这简直是莫大的挑衅，更何况对方还是同样聪明的博士，若然真的藏了些什么小狐狸精那可比核武器密码还让他承受不来。</p><p> </p><p>调取实验室内监控，发现布鲁斯偶然独自一人时，鬼鬼祟祟地保存完实验数据后还谨慎地四下张望，才敢在屏幕上打开那份文件夹，没有拍击键盘，而是静悄悄地用手指书写，嘴角溜出了一点放松或是愉悦的笑意——斯塔克发现事情不妙，警觉地小眼一眯。</p><p> </p><p>放大放大……放大……对，再倾斜一些……</p><p> </p><p>“Got it！”</p><p> </p><p>此刻他觉得自己都可以本色出演夏洛克福尔摩斯。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>他放大到略显模糊但还看得清字母的程度，急切地想知道博士到底在搞什么名堂，却被开头的两个字母震慑得心头一颤——“T.S.”</p><p>嚯，难道是<strong><b>T</b></strong>aylor<strong><b>S</b></strong>wift？不可能不可能，那就只能是我了。后面都变成了代词“他”，等等，这个文档，不，这个日记本通篇都在写托尼斯塔克……附加和布鲁斯的生活点滴！？包括他每一次出丑吃瘪都被记录得事无巨细，还在日记结尾画了个两点一弧线的傻帽微笑。</p><p> </p><p>这完全不像班纳的风格，是坠入爱河的懵懂少女。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿嘿嘿嘿。”</p><p> </p><p>幸福来得太突然，他颇有兴致地跳起舞步去酒柜上拿一瓶崭新的香槟。</p><p> </p><p>“啵。”</p><p> </p><p>黄色酒液扑进高脚杯，他看着欢腾紧凑的气泡，脑中景象被回忆拉扯到到一片荒芜废墟里紧罗密布的轰炸。</p><p> </p><p>那是上个月的一次任务行动，在一场胜利后他飞去新鲜出炉(的废墟外的丛林里，寻找变完身的布鲁斯，果然找到了赤身裸体的他精疲力竭倒在一处树根睡着。简单擦拭掉他身上的泥灰与枝叶，抱起他时朝侧脸亲下一口，结果看见班纳的右拳突然握紧，却不肯睁眼。回到昆式战斗机上，他点开自动驾驶便累得闭目养神去了，结果博士悄悄凑上来亲在他的嘴唇边。说实话那天博士臭烘烘的，甚至还带着鸟粪的味道，不过不妨碍把他乐坏了。</p><p> </p><p>举起香槟走向落地窗，外面是灯红酒绿的都市，尽在俯视之中。</p><p> </p><p>种种迹象都表现出布鲁斯对他的暗恋，现在又有了决定性的证据。不得不承认双方掩藏暗恋的技术都糟得不相上下。</p><p> </p><p>按耐住现在现在立刻马上冲去布鲁斯房间把他扑倒亲一顿的念头，深呼吸两口。</p><p> </p><p>他冷静下来从记忆库里翻阅起属于他的布鲁斯，头顶的白色气泡里蹦出一只毛茸茸的<strong><b>小灰兔</b></strong>，它蹦蹦跳跳地闯进狼窝；而饥渴迅猛的<strong><b>狼王</b></strong>决定放弃扑杀，高傲地露出尖牙偷笑，打算找点青菜萝卜丁，把这小兔羔留在窝里，再一路引诱到怀里为止。</p><p> </p><p>他看着玻璃上倒映出自己的隐约镜像，欢愉地举杯轻碰，“Cheers。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>高傲的狼王有求于人时只能丢掉皇冠，卑微俯身，披上一条弱小可怜的毛皮外加试图藏起狡猾的狼尾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当娜塔莎看着托尼就因为她午饭时的一句闲话便飞去德国买来盘葡萄酒渍鲤鱼和威尔芬布丁，还是装在手提箱里打开在她面前时，她鄙夷着抱臂，“<strong><b>黄鼠狼</b></strong>给鸡拜年。”</p><p> </p><p>他连战甲还没来得及脱，只掀开面罩露出一张脸，“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，歇后语，布鲁斯教我的。”她接过这两盘菜，鲤鱼居然还热乎地冒气，“说吧，不过杀人的私人委托不接。”</p><p> </p><p>“OK！嘿嘿，主要是帮点小忙。”他得逞，搓一搓小手。</p><p> </p><p>她拿起叉子尝了口布丁，“他们在你擅自打包的时候没告诉你餐盘是不能带走的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事我丢的现金多这就算找零了。咳！回到正题，我想让你帮我……<strong><b>暗示</b></strong>一下博士，让他向他暗恋的人表白。”他说罢，露出斯塔克招牌欠扁式的得意，拍了拍胸脯。</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎在皱眉的同时眼睛眯起四分之一。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿听我说，我这招叫<strong><b>欲擒故纵</b></strong>，我已经确认布鲁斯对我的暗恋属实。”他展开双臂任由战甲从身上脱出、飞走，“且不论以我无人能敌的魅力，我的小博士每一秒钟都有可能难捱内心对我的强烈渴求却又害怕被我拒绝而深受煎熬。只要我现在追求博士绝对是稳操胜券（害得我昨天激动得差点没睡着觉，他妈的！），既然他无论如何都在我的手掌心里，倒不如把他钓上来。”他舒坦地后仰栽进沙发里，发出两声狂妄邪恶笑声。</p><p> </p><p>“没事找事，确实是你斯塔克的风格。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>博士习惯在街口的小餐馆里完成斯塔克布置给他的支线任务——花掉一些他卡里的钱，以不是非常纸醉金迷的方式。他惯例来点一些热量不算太高的饭后小餐点，悠闲品味咖啡时，余光瞥见了“碰巧”也来这里觅食的娜塔莎，便挥手打招呼，让她坐到小圆桌的对面。</p><p> </p><p>她还穿着略带花哨的休闲装，平常出门度假都是黑色皮衣酷到没朋友，今天意外的亲和，光靠背影都不敢确认真的是她。</p><p> </p><p>她也端了点甜点来，秉持一贯的刻薄对布鲁斯点的食物一顿嫌弃然后“施舍”了一份巧克力冰淇淋，在他再三推脱下还是塞进他的手里，简单寒暄了几句，她又讲了个俄语笑话，布鲁斯愣了两秒才反应过来扑哧一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你有喜欢的人了吗？”娜塔莎挖了勺土豆泥，漫不经意间突然发问，似乎有些不合时宜，但这样的突袭也不违背她犀利的风格。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯吃东西的速度放慢成了0.4倍，嚼得差不多了犹豫着准备开口。</p><p> </p><p>她预判到布鲁斯必然不会正面回答事实，前倾身体，稍稍低下头，自信掺杂着挑衅的双瞳盯着他，“你骗得了我？”</p><p> </p><p>她的侵略气息透露出“人肉测谎仪在此”几个字。</p><p> </p><p>班纳反而浅笑，“试试看？我若不想让你知道，你也奈何不了我。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯说的话她信，但她没看见他应战的斗志，既然没有坚决躲避问题，那么动摇的状态和投降并无两样，“是的，我绝对相信。不过，告诉我也没关系吧。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯不甘心地撅起嘴巴，也懒得用一整个惬意的下午茶时间和顶尖特工无聊周旋，“只能说……有。”</p><p> </p><p>让他意外地，娜塔莎没有丝毫追问的倾向，而是满意地伸了个懒腰。</p><p> </p><p>“可你不会去追她的。”娜塔莎接着说，“因为你是布鲁斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么……”</p><p> </p><p>“谨慎胆小的小科学家，有勇气造奥创，也有勇气把地球守在身后，但绝对不敢去表白。”她看着他被自己话语击中而若有所思地垂眸，继续说，“和我曾经一样。”她咬了口芝士卷，语速也慢了下来，“我自小就接受了极其严格的训练，我的使命就是服从命令，我不能拥有家庭，连去找一个喜欢的人都不被允许，”她停顿，“在我成为一流特工前也曾遇见我喜欢的人，但那不过只能是遇见，而已。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯看回到她脸上，她便继续道，“可是现在不一样了，同是特工的克林特也成家了，你这个总担心自己失去控制的傻家伙也把浩克控制得出奇地好。像这样安稳又不需顾虑的时候，不应该错过任何东西。”她眼睛望向窗外，“等到后悔了，就是一辈子的。”</p><p> </p><p>她的眼眶逐渐红了，他搭着她的手，握紧。</p><p> </p><p>“没有什么会限制你，不要只剩以后的感慨。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯又低下头，咬了咬嘴唇，小声而绵长地嗯了一声。</p><p> </p><p>她走了，在给布鲁斯的额头留下一个吻之后。</p><p> </p><p>“Mission completed。”前脚她离开餐馆，后脚斯塔克便收到短信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>博士回到大厦时才想起来是不是也该刚刚顺手带点玫瑰花回来？</p><p> </p><p>该死，他应该多问娜塔莎两句告白到底要怎么做。</p><p> </p><p>向来冷静的科学家居然也有一时兴起的蠢蛋时刻，上次出现这么不严谨的时候还是答应斯塔克奥创的事情，该死！每次都栽在他手里！</p><p> </p><p>现在毫无计划而两手空空，却已然给斯塔克发过短信要见他，还是在阳台——有关科学和世界和平等公事通常在实验室或是会议厅，反之则表示他要说的话之关于生活，比如他冬天的内裤真的不需要加细绒，那很痒。</p><p> </p><p>午后的日光在多云天气下若隐若现，临近傍晚也昏黄了些。他坐在躺椅上却没任何心情放松地躺下去。深思熟虑的思维模式不可避免地预先演练如果被拒绝了到底要怎么做，当场跳楼也摔不伤，虽然还不至于到那一步。</p><p> </p><p>他就要打退堂鼓了，好在斯塔克提前到达了些，踏进阳台时戴着墨镜冲他挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯没有第一时间回应他，他好像在……深呼吸？</p><p> </p><p>“有什么好怕的，我可是最强大的复仇者。”他默念着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>第二天。</p><p> </p><p>斯塔克起床去吃早餐，在客厅朝着三位队友说了声早安，娜塔莎却一个手势把索尔和克林特默契支走。</p><p> </p><p>斯塔克问好时从她身旁擦身而过。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！”他被她出其不意的抱摔丢到沙发上，四肢着地，稍稍抬头便被高跟鞋的尖抵住喉结下方半公分，冷汗直落两滴。</p><p> </p><p>他小心翼翼地举起双手，“大侠饶命。”</p><p> </p><p>“你让我费了这么大功夫让博士主动追你，结果，你还敢把他<strong><b>拒绝</b></strong>了！？”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！我说了是欲擒故纵嘛……而且严格来说我并<strong><b>没有</b></strong>拒绝他，我只是没有答应而已。”他脖子向后缩，逃出咽一口水都可能被割伤的危险区。</p><p> </p><p>她一边的嘴角上扬冷哼一声，目光几乎可以杀人，“博士说，他跟你表白了，你只说了句谢谢然后一个拥抱？”</p><p> </p><p>“我发誓，发誓……很快我就会非常果断地答应，绝对给他一个百分之五百满意的结果……不过在那之前还差一点点~”他两颗手指夹着一颗绿豆大小的空气朝她示意。</p><p> </p><p>他低头，心虚抬眼看了眼她，眼神又慌乱飘走，“布鲁斯……很难过？”他的语气很虚弱。</p><p> </p><p>“倒也没有，他就轻描淡写跟我聊了两句。你知道的，他脸上少有表情。”她说，舒了口气，声音也轻了下去，“或许你习惯了万人迷的身份，我不知道你被多少人示好过，但他可是布鲁斯……你知道要他鼓起勇气做这种事情有多艰难。”</p><p> </p><p>“我都知道。”他说，“我会给他一个惊喜的，快了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫没发现当他捣鼓咖啡机时身后那一抹奸诈的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，这不是我以及我国全体人民最最崇敬及爱戴的美国队长先生，居然有幸能陪您一起喝杯咖啡，小铁感到万分荣幸。”托尼一只手横在胸前，鞠躬四十五度，语气浮夸得赶得上中国译制片的配音。</p><p> </p><p>“正常点，你这样让我……反胃。”</p><p> </p><p>“能够沐浴在队长大人散发的正义圣光下，我突然感到精神百倍熠熠生辉，需要小的去为您拿点胃药吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“到底有什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>“小事，乐于助人的队长先生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫走进瑜伽房时，特地在进门时加重了一点点脚步声以至于不要让布鲁斯被吓到，</p><p>他有些怀疑这是不是斯塔克的恶作剧。</p><p> </p><p>因为布鲁斯看起来出奇得好，也就是正常。虽说他很少看到这木板脸有其他的情绪，（除了斯塔克心里的布鲁斯有一层腼腆傻憨的粉红滤镜）或是他真的很少流露情绪，毕竟对他来说，有的情绪能毁灭一切。</p><p> </p><p>这样看来任务已经完成了一半，布鲁斯都不需要安慰。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，博士。”</p><p> </p><p>“下午好，队长。”</p><p> </p><p>“我听娜塔莎说……”他挠了挠头，通常他不随意刺探别人隐私，“你表白没成功？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫等着布鲁斯继续说下去，过了几秒才发现他没有打算补充他的回答。他静悄悄地坐到他旁边，布鲁斯正坐在地上拉伸，听他的呼吸声大概刚做完一组。</p><p> </p><p>“那……你感觉怎么样？”他小心翼翼地开口。</p><p> </p><p>博士转头朝向他，“没关系，谢谢关心。”他的脸色也确实淡然，似乎真不当回事。</p><p> </p><p>“娜塔莎已经知道我喜欢的人是谁了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃……是……没、没有，不知道。”这问题明显超纲出了斯塔克给他的故事背景，包括他今天压根就没见过娜塔莎，但优秀的心理素质使得他迅速恢复微笑，盖掉慌乱的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>“你们都不问我，所以我还以为你们早就猜到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“完全不知道，没有一点头绪。如果你想告诉我们的话没问题，不想说就算了，我们只是关心你的状态。所以你接下去要怎么做？你还会再去见……她吗？如果会，你会继续追求吗？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯不打算矫正是她还是他的字眼问题，“唔……说实话我没有想过这个问题……大概还是和以前一样相处吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样也很好，起码还可以做朋友。”他的手掌搭到他的肩上，“那你<strong><b>甘心</b></strong>吗？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯突然被触动到，拉伸的动作也停了，他换了姿势盘腿坐着。这问题又是他没想过的，这么多年来，他早就习惯把谈情说爱什么的当做毋须有的妄想，甚至，他觉得自己没有资格不甘心，他不能也不配做一个别人的伴侣，怪物的归宿只有孤独。</p><p> </p><p>他差点就说出来了，但是没有。</p><p> </p><p>他能料到如果史蒂夫听到这些话会把眉头皱多紧，并且苦口婆心地开导他。在这所世界最高科技的楼宇里，没有人把他当成怪物，除了他自己的潜意识还是会这么觉得。他很感谢这几年来的同伴给予他的接纳和温暖并且也付出行动来告诉他，他不是怪物，他值得被爱。</p><p> </p><p>只不过凑巧，他们漏了说，布鲁斯不光值得被爱，也可以去爱别人。或是，他们都默认了布鲁斯对这个世界的博爱，没有人敢让他再多付出一丁点。</p><p> </p><p>他向来不对谈情说爱抱有期望，自然也不会失望，此刻他认真地想着，作为一个<strong><b>人</b></strong>，他甘心吗……</p><p> </p><p>他抬眼，棕色的眸里装着坚定和憧憬，“不甘心。”</p><p> </p><p>班纳自己都不相信自己会说出这句话，史蒂夫也带着些许惊喜意味地笑了。毕竟他自始至终给所有人一种无欲无求又随遇而安的印象。</p><p> </p><p>“Good Boy！”队长欣喜地拍在他背上。</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a boy，anymore。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错博士！你可是拯救世界的大英雄，作为一个顶天立地的男人，勇敢出击，把他追到手！我曾经喜欢一位很漂亮的长官，她叫佩吉，当时我甚至都没向她表白，后来我才鼓起勇气去找她，但七十年过去了……如果我早一点把我的感受都告诉她该多好，即便我知道那时她一定会拒绝我，但我不会放弃，我……”</p><p> </p><p>“把他追到手……”布鲁斯撅起嘴，“你们已经知道了？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……那个……我猜的，我猜最近和你接触密切的……除……除了浩克以外就只能是托尼了。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯噗嗤笑了，“看来我真的有那么不爱出门。”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯决定他要继续追求托尼，而这正是托尼委托队长去鼓励布鲁斯做的事情。</p><p> </p><p>三天之后，史蒂夫喝下午茶时被托尼突然跑来的一记拍桌吓得呛到。</p><p> </p><p>他的表情是恶狠狠的，但又带着点委屈，“你确定你那天和博士谈过了？！”</p><p> </p><p>队长平复好那口茉莉红茶，“说实话你现在这态度比三天前的肉麻版反倒更让我适应，但我很冤枉，你拜托我的事情的确如同我一贯的任务一样完成顺利。”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么整整三天了！他不光一点反应都没有，连多余的聊天都不和我说一句！？我等得都要枯萎了！”他气鼓鼓地坐下，一把抢过史蒂夫桌上的茶喝个精光。</p><p> </p><p>“这……我也不知道。你说，他会不会是不太会追人呀？”</p><p> </p><p>“三天了！三天了！以他的才智酝酿出一颗原子弹也绰绰有余了！”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫反倒咯咯笑了，这布了一手好棋结果把自己憋得要死的情景，完全不符合他一如既往的威风得意，实在有点大快人心。</p><p> </p><p>“没事没事，博士要做的事情肯定会完成得很好的，或许他还在摸索。”</p><p> </p><p>斯塔克翻了个白眼，“是啊，七十年之后我就可以和他约会了！”</p><p> </p><p>“或许你可以教教他，比如说旁敲侧击？”</p><p> </p><p>此时克林特刚好穿着睡衣从在一边路过。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，你说的对，我已经看见胜利的曙光了，并且这都是您的主意，美国队长先生。”他的狼尾巴又晃了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯确实不太会追求他人，所以谨慎的他在酝酿。（博士：我好无辜鸭quq）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你知道你和丘比特唯一的差别是什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你射起箭来可比他准。”托尼眨出一个wink。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>“Dude！来尝尝我新买的麦卡伦威士忌。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，但是我晚上要去整理实验数据，喝迷糊了可不好办。”布鲁斯微笑时耸了肩，他拒绝了弓箭手和他一醉方休的提议。</p><p> </p><p>一般来讲巴顿找人单挑酒量时他都不会在名单之内，虽然有一次托尼给浩克喂了点酒，被浩克喷了一脸的水的故事到现在还流传在每次酒会上。</p><p> </p><p>“Come On！我堂堂鹰眼招待你喝酒，还能委屈你了？”他一边给两杯酒盏满上，一边凑到布鲁斯耳边，“听说你在追托尼。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯只是眉毛轻颤。</p><p> </p><p>“听谁说的？”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes or no？”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧……”布鲁斯在小桌的另一端坐下，“事实上，我还在准备。”他端起并不算大只的酒盏，蜻蜓点水般地小抿一口，“感觉有点难。”</p><p> </p><p>克林特把自己的那杯喝掉“甜蜜的烦恼？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯笑得有些害羞，“烦恼。”他也喝完了第一杯。</p><p> </p><p>“还有能难倒你的事情，大科学家？”</p><p> </p><p>“理论上都没什么难度，但是付诸起来有点不好意思。”</p><p> </p><p>克林特抖了抖眉毛，布鲁斯不明其义地稍稍后仰。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，当你的面前坐着一位情场小白龙时，你应该意识到问题已经迎刃而解了。”他说完，才感觉这托尼给他的参考用的台词好像只有本尊说起来才对味。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯的眉头皱了点。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳……以前是，现在是顾家的顶梁柱，绝无二心。”</p><p> </p><p>他们一起喝完第二杯，布鲁斯的脸有点点红晕了。</p><p> </p><p>“针对你的情况，我有一招，保证手到擒来。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>弓箭手凑到科学家的耳边，嘀咕了两句。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯的脸又红了两分，撅起嘴，“不不，不合适”，他猛摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“Come on！他可是托尼斯塔克！全世界都知道他的风格，来点热辣刺激的绝对把他套住。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你的杀招，先<strong><b>上床</b></strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>“别说得这么粗俗，这叫<strong><b>投其所好</b></strong>，你说说托尼睡过的人里，平均都和他接触了多久？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃……不超过七分钟？”布鲁斯喝了第三杯的一半，然后挠挠头，“好吧我承认理论上你的方法也有可取之处……所以你其实是用这一招泡到你老婆的？”</p><p> </p><p>“开什么玩笑……不过我能收获到这么可爱的儿子和女儿可少不了它的功劳。”克林特索性把剩下的大半瓶酒盖好，递给布鲁斯，“Go get it！”</p><p> </p><p>他的潜意识告诉他这可不是什么正经事，至少有违他的行为处事准则，但被鼓舞着办坏事的感觉好像还蛮爽的？该死，跟托尼呆久了潜移默化出的症状还真不少。</p><p> </p><p>不过确实，他也想和他上床。</p><p> </p><p>他接过了酒瓶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p>又是他完全不熟练的事情……作为团队中最理智正经的靠谱人物，哪里做得出勾引上床的操作，或者按克林特的意思应该是直接扑倒？</p><p> </p><p>若不是借着点酒劲，他也不敢全无计划地往托尼的房间径直走去，唯一的任务还是让对方掰开自己的两条腿酣爽一场。</p><p> </p><p>他以为他还需要敲门，因为他的权限似乎可以自由进托尼的卧室——Jarvis已经在他在门口仅仅犹豫0.3秒时便开了门。</p><p> </p><p>正好看见穿着纯白色睡袍的托尼站在他的视野内，睡袍倒是一反往常浮夸风，大概也是唯一一件。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，博士。”他的语气的尾音稍微带了点疑问，大概在等他说明来由，毕竟眼前的布鲁斯可以说是醉酒红脸的稀有形态。</p><p> </p><p>“托尼……”他撅起下嘴唇，尽管他也不知道为什么自己这么做，有点委屈可爱，“我能来洗个澡吗？”他想继续补充原因，但除了“我中了两分钟之内不洗澡就会挂掉的魔咒而且来不及回我的房间最近的只有你了！”也想不到别的，放弃解释，直接踏进房间。</p><p> </p><p>他确实没什么计划，但印象里但凡独身一人晚上在托尼房间待上一会的女人无一没被他睡过，就算他不下手，布鲁斯也没有带换洗衣服，他可以赤身裸体大摇大摆地蹭上他的床。</p><p> </p><p>斯塔克也没有放任他走进浴室，他走上去手搭在布鲁斯肩上询问他身体情况。</p><p> </p><p>他有点晕沉，他看着托尼不停说话颤动的嘴唇，他想着只要鼓起勇气一口亲下去就好了，他甚至记住了他唇瓣上干裂的纹样。</p><p> </p><p>“博士？博士？……”他看着他眼底若有心思的呆滞，有点担忧。</p><p> </p><p>“我没事……陪我喝酒。”</p><p> </p><p>他把酒瓶塞到他手上，偶然间看见他睡袍上的衣带——只要拽住这个带子一拉……他的睡袍就会散开，然后，从胸口一直到两腿之间都会裸露出来。</p><p> </p><p>反应堆的蓝光透过睡袍显出淡蓝色，带着点让人看着舒服的神秘感。</p><p> </p><p>“博士，你喝得太醉了，我带你去洗澡，然后休息……”托尼的额头靠上对方的额头，感受到更烫一点点的温度。</p><p> </p><p>忽然，斯塔克感受到下身拂过一点凉爽的微风，他的私处在被解开的睡袍下暴露，两秒钟后当弹袋被一只手托住时轻哼。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯面不改色地看着他，就像手掌不停使唤一般无辜，他喜欢看对方有点吃惊的表情，他逐渐听到对方的粗喘气，也放任被对方吻住嘴唇旁的肌肤，再慢慢亲啄，舔开唇瓣，探索进来。</p><p> </p><p>舌头一边交织着，手掌也握起了那根越来越硬的柱体，他听着他的急促的呼吸还带着哼声。</p><p> </p><p>他故意亲吻时一只手抚弄布鲁斯的卷毛，另一只手由于握着酒瓶，算是把最贵重的那根棒子完全交给醉汉。</p><p> </p><p>“看来有人不是单纯想洗澡呢。”托尼结束一个由他主导的悠长美妙的吻，他的语气带着宠溺，他的老二不由自主地往对方手掌的套弄里浅浅抽插。</p><p> </p><p>那只手像是有挑逗的魔力，不一会就握得他流了前液，大拇指压住小口摩擦，让这向来狂妄的男人嘶出像是求饶的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“帮我洗澡……”布鲁斯轻轻说。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”他答应时嘴角是坏笑着上扬的。</p><p> </p><p>现在，他拿起酒瓶举过他们的头顶，清冽的酒液落在布鲁斯的鼻侧，布鲁斯淫叫了一声，溅起的水花也有些拍到托尼身上，浓烈的酒味顿时扩张膨胀无数倍，弥漫房间，充斥鼻腔，液体一路畅通无阻地流淌过布鲁斯的身体。</p><p> </p><p>湿透而半透明的衣服被托尼扯开，粗暴地扒掉，还不忘不断亲吻被这份突如其来的冰凉冷得打颤的醉汉的肌肤。浓密的毛发有着不错的蓄水性，斯塔克吸吮他时偶尔故意拽扯，他享受他的叫声。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯的身体更涨红了，内裤被拽掉时肉棒是弹跳着翘得贴着肚皮。他没有反抗，他抱着托尼，他许可托尼对他的侵略，他想要被他探索，今晚，他可以被他支配。</p><p> </p><p>斯塔克的口舌一路从脖子吸舔到小腹，还留下了两道齿痕，直到他含住博士的下体，对方腿软着在他的背上留下爪印。</p><p> </p><p>想象中托尼自然是以养尊处优为常态，即便在床上肯定也是享尽服侍，被他的嘴巴带来快感可不是能够奢望的。</p><p> </p><p>他快吃不消酥麻的刺激感，他的腿软到几乎半蹲，快要跪倒，他完全可以喊他慢点，但他拽起他的头发，他们四目相对，他的龟头还在他的嘴里，对方嘴角的口水顺着下巴滴到地上。而且布鲁斯也相当清楚，托尼的鸡巴有多滚烫。</p><p> </p><p>“斯塔克，操我。”他的语气相当强硬，并不符合托尼每次想象着布鲁斯模样撸管时脑海中这种台词的软糯语调。</p><p> </p><p>饿狼早就等不及了，但现在，这只送上门的兔子更急切。</p><p> </p><p>他理所应当地，把他拽上床生猛地消耗了半管润滑液。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>（</strike>
  <strike>没错，</strike>
  <strike>你没有</strike>
  <strike>看错</strike>
  <strike>，</strike>
  <strike>肉的</strike>
  <strike>部分</strike>
  <strike>结束了</strike>
  <strike>）</strike>
  <strike></strike>
</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p> </p><p>斯塔克起床时几乎是猛然跳起的——从无比美妙的一晚清醒后第一件事便是伸手抚弄他的床伴，但他抓了个空。</p><p> </p><p>要不是还能嗅到臭汗和酒的混合气味，他甚至都可能质疑那是不是一场梦。</p><p> </p><p>向Jarvis确认了时间，明明才早上八点，布鲁斯居然早就溜了，难道这场鱼水之欢的质量差到如此不堪入目？不应该呀。</p><p> </p><p>他看着满地凌乱的衣物，和他现在乱糟糟的心情如出一辙，他应该是抱着博士卿卿我我地扭到接近中午再起床才对。</p><p> </p><p>他又瞥见床头柜上贴着一张便签，上面写着“<strong><b>SORRY</b></strong>”。</p><p> </p><p>呜，糟了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你还可以这么淡定？”娜塔莎完全不顾及他垂头丧气的状态，蛮横语气的矛头直指向他，“博士因为你愚蠢的计划都内疚跑路了，而你还在这里慢悠悠地吃早饭发呆！？</p><p> </p><p>托尼本准备伸手去拿咖啡杯的举动完全被她的呵斥打断，有些支支吾吾，“这个……虽然有点出乎我的计划，但这发展走向也还算能够接受。”</p><p> </p><p>她的白眼翻出天际，一旁的克林特小心待命，准备随时给娜塔莎递上速效救心丸或是把即将被揍扁的托尼送去抢救。</p><p> </p><p>“我受不了你了，如果你还知道他跑去哪里，我不管是追踪器还是怎样，把他追回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“伽马射线就是天然的追踪器。”他把快吃完的夹心面包丢回餐盘，抬起头“我找得到他，也绝对不会弄丢他。”</p><p> </p><p>当他说出他绝不会弄丢布鲁斯时，他确实有底气，从这浩瀚宇宙的茫茫众生里，没有几个人能在智慧程度上和他匹敌，他越发清楚他们是天生一对，两滴水珠各自落进一片海面，最后依然命中注定地相遇、交融，然后拯救整片汪洋。他们彼此间欣赏、调侃、争执、出生入死，有时天差地别有时又契合得天衣无缝，他们之间早已连上命运纽带，分割不开。</p><p> </p><p>“只是，我的布局几乎都走到最后一步了，不能功亏一篑呀。我比任何人都想留下布鲁斯，但目前还不能亲自出马。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫、克林特、娜塔莎面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>“你们的任务都完成得顺利，最后最关键的一项任务，该换一个没出过马的，确保没有疑点万无一失。”</p><p> </p><p>所以，当索尔笑嘻嘻地来寻觅今日份早餐时，瞬间成为了所有目光的靶子。</p><p> </p><p>短暂的寂静过后。</p><p> </p><p>克林特：“天降大任。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎：“最佳人选。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫：“临门一脚。”</p><p> </p><p>他差点原地表演劈一道问号形的闪电，“What？”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，就是你了。”托尼满意地叉腰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯坐在一家小酒馆的露台里，他安静听着酒馆里和谐的吉他声，喝着味道一般的普通啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>突然眉头一皱，才发觉昨天明明看过天气预报今天是完完全全的大晴天，所以半分钟前那声轰隆的雷鸣……</p><p> </p><p>“抓到你啦！BRO！”索尔大口喘气着走到他的视野范围内时，屁股后面还带了一串目瞪口呆准备要签名的人。</p><p> </p><p>他的头发凌乱出一种境界，明显是刚飞过来，还嘚瑟地抛起锤子再接住。</p><p> </p><p>安逸的氛围被搅得粉碎，等到阿斯加德的王子走到他面前，周围已经围了一圈狂热粉丝以及连绵不断的闪光灯噼里啪啦，他的“接替哈皮一天陪托尼斯塔克去发布会而导致的热情人类过敏后遗症”又要犯了。</p><p> </p><p>他问他为什么会出现在这里，却被嘈杂的人声淹没，下一秒他就被抱住胸口，咻地飞离地面，眼镜滑落而伸手没接住时骂出一声“Damn！”</p><p> </p><p>天旋地转，外加胃里翻江倒海。他被索尔的一只胳臂抱住腰，一口气飞升到二十多层楼之上，落脚于这一片楼宇中最高一栋的天台上，还有几只鸟禽惊慌逃窜走。</p><p> </p><p>他没空质问对方，只能扶着栏杆半蹲着缓解不适以及压下那一丁点来自浩克意识的探望。</p><p> </p><p>他倚靠栏杆，坐到地上。“Fuck you，奥丁森。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，只是找到你太激动了，布鲁斯。”大块头叫出布鲁斯名字时语气带着喜悦的。</p><p> </p><p>“你没可能是在飞遍纽约而意外遇见我，很明显……”他大口喘气，“你是奔着我来的，斯塔克还是神盾的追踪？”</p><p> </p><p>“很抱歉打扰你的休闲生活，是我逼着斯塔克追踪伽马射线才找到你，还以为你又飞去别的星球了，还在这真是太好了！”他露出带着些憨傻的微笑，一口白牙。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯抱着大腿蜷缩着，“为什么，有紧急任务？还是说要把我抓回去？”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on，my hero。你可是跟我一起救了阿斯加德的人，我的所有子民以及我都向你致以最高崇敬，在邀请你去狂开三天三夜庆功宴外加绘出你和绿块头的巨幅画像以供膜拜之前，你可不能突然消失。”</p><p> </p><p>顶层的气温很低，杂乱的风时不时舞起声响，索尔把披风脱下来给他盖上，即便是很单薄。</p><p> </p><p>“这样啊。”他用披风裹紧自己稍稍往另一边倾了些，不想朝着那个热情的蠢货。</p><p> </p><p>“暂时还不想回去。”他低着头有些委屈，眼珠悄悄瞟了一眼索尔，“我做了点不太好的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”索尔坐在他旁边，一只手搭着他的后背，“是和托尼吧？”</p><p> </p><p>班纳很轻微地点了下头。</p><p> </p><p>“可是他看起来好得很，博士，别害怕。”他揉揉布鲁斯乱七八糟的头发，“没事的，只要去向他道个歉就好了不是吗。”他说得很轻柔，语调温和。</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯复杂的负面情绪并没有得到消解，他当然知道该做什么，他只想暂时地逃避，像个幼稚孩子一样离家出走一会。对于以前的他来说，任何住处不过是个能够遮蔽风雨的庇护所罢了，可是现在居然真的有个地方让他有“家”的感觉，也可能是之前经历过星球级别的流浪变得缺乏归属感了。</p><p> </p><p>他记得前天的实验还没完结，昨天桌上还剩椰子味的饼干没吃完，今天还没去做瑜伽，他有太多的伙伴和羁绊留在那里，他迟早都要回去。</p><p> </p><p>可是在目前，就是不想。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，嘿！这种小两口闹别扭我也经历过，你也知道我平时和浩克一样笨手笨脚，就是迷你一点的捣蛋机器，我甚至数不清我惹简生过多少次气，不过呢，只要像条傻傻的哈皮狗一样道歉再说点甜言蜜语，没有什么搞不定的。”他咳嗽两声，掩盖自己的忘词，瞥见布鲁斯没看向他，抬起袖口，找到小抄。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳……我们要学会道歉学会利用道歉经营自己的人际关系有时候是非对错并不重要重要的是我们的这一步后退可以让对方感到自己被尊重被重视俗话说人无完人谁会一生都不犯错呢做错事并不可怕只要能及时主动承认向受到伤害的人诚恳地道歉那么一定会得到对方的谅解和宽恕……”他才发现忙碌翻阅、照抄斯塔克提供的资料时没加标点，加上心虚，一口气有些不够使便越读越快，越读越快。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯纳闷他怎么突然抽风开始劈头盖脸的论文朗诵，“你在看什么？”他伸手去抓索尔的手腕，对方迅速躲闪，手臂高举空中。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯够不着那么高，但是瞥见他的另一只手腕上有一点墨水痕迹，便直接拽过来撸起，读出声来，“切记：1.我不应该知道布鲁斯愧疚的原因是和托尼上床了，所以假装这只是科学家之间闹得小矛盾就好2.安抚布鲁斯的时候……”</p><p> </p><p>“呜啊！”被抓包的大块头甩开他的手，慌乱地后撤两步，不知道解释什么好。</p><p> </p><p>“原来你是他们派来劝我回去的。”布鲁斯的语气沮丧了，“为什么要选你？”</p><p> </p><p>索尔挠挠头，想不到能圆回来的说辞，只好实话实话，“好吧，确实是这样的，托尼说他需要一个人来提醒你该回去了，要找个没出马过的去。”</p><p> </p><p>班纳忽地心一颤，“你是说，克林特和史蒂夫也是……”他一拍脑门，“喔，还有娜塔莎……”</p><p> </p><p>索尔听到他的呼吸声逐渐变得沉重了些，他想伸手去扶住布鲁斯的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“Get out！”布鲁斯拍开他，火药般的情绪让后者不再敢靠近。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上我也是被托尼胁迫的，不然我怎么可能不和你说实话呢，我们复仇者里我最钦佩的就是你啦布鲁斯！”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯完全忽略他的话，开始盘算起进来发生的各种事件，“劝说我去表白，去追求，还要献身……”他愤怒地来回踱步，突然朝着索尔吼，“他下的一手好棋！”</p><p> </p><p>现在换索尔蹲坐在栏杆前瑟瑟发抖，“帮你揍他一顿？”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯叉着腰，情绪没有平和下来的迹象，除了眼底那一丝“宁静”的绿色。</p><p> </p><p>“okok，我先揍我一顿。”他委屈地轻轻招手，两米之外的锤子不轻不重地飞过来怼在自己脸上。但这滑稽的小戏剧场景依然没有让布鲁斯好受些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15</p><p> </p><p>托尼正哼着小曲在房间里一丝不苟地将最后一甲机甲擦得闪亮，没错，房间里。</p><p> </p><p>他把最满意的几件金红色战甲一并召集来，贴在墙角朝向门口的位置。鲜红色的花瓣大多也洒在墙边，和这些高科技装备的色调还挺和谐。</p><p> </p><p>他刚把半小时前信手拈来录下的十几句肉麻情话分别输入的各个战甲里，调试过它们轮流响起的节奏，而他将会藏身于其中之一，待到布鲁斯开门那一刻，先发起浪漫又突然的示爱攻势，然后突然从其中一具机甲中华丽丽地惊喜跳出，扑下这只蠢萌的小灰兔。</p><p> </p><p>路边买的带着欢快元素的浩克气球已经塞到了各个机甲的手中，最后剩下的难题就是到底挑选哪一款香薰比较合适，温润雅致的淡淡调香很浪漫，但又不及浓烈款调香带来的扑面而来的绚烂惊喜……</p><p> </p><p>“滋……”口袋里的手机振动起来，他掏出来接通了索尔的拨电。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“没问题，布鲁斯已经愿意回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“很好，要我派人去接吗，跑车还是直升机？”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，马上就到了。”电话那头的声音突然急促了些，“等等，先别挂！”</p><p> </p><p>索尔坐在一家汉堡王店里，这里没有呼啸不停的大风，他捏着手里的餐巾，盯着上面流利的字体，“布鲁斯说，今晚的圆月很漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>托尼转头向右侧的落地窗，他走近，抬眼却只看见一道模糊的月牙。</p><p> </p><p>“哪有圆月？”</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，下面是布鲁斯让我转达的，咳，记住是博士。”他紧张地攥着纸巾，飞速念完之后便挂了电话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>16</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗨</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>遣兵调将的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>大将军</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>T</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>HIS </b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>IS </b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>MY </b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>TURN</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>托尼心口一颤，当他的目光甩开顶上的月牙，骤然间一抹深绿色将他的视野填满。</p><p> </p><p>“轰！”一记上勾拳将防弹玻璃碾成万千透明细渣，巨大的冲击波把窗边的男人震飞，摔到床上然后弹飞，一头栽进衣柜，屁股还被坠落的挂灯击中。</p><p> </p><p>大块头平地原地起跳，精准的落地点刚好踏进房间而没有撞到天花板。</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎回家，布鲁斯班纳。”机甲的面具下顿时播放起了温柔的嗓音，短暂停顿后继续，“我曾听过海浪的涛尖轻柔拍打细沙和那鸥鸟袅袅悠长的回音，那是你……”</p><p> </p><p>浩克一把捏来，随手丢进墙里，然后深深吸气，积蓄出他标志性的开场白，“吼哈！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>声波武器几乎响彻小半个纽约，若不是大厦的高度可观，对于听觉灵敏的小生灵来说大概是生态灾难。</p><p> </p><p>今晚，噼里啪啦的动静在这层楼就没消停过。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>第二天</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>众队友一边赞叹大厦的构造属实坚固，一边清理开遍地的残砖碎瓦和各种乱七八糟的杂物以及机械部件，开辟出一条能够行走的道路抵达托尼房间的门口，或者，早已经没有门的存在，融为了一体的废墟。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯劳累地卧在一张床垫上，床单裹着赤裸的身体，身旁的托尼也是衣衫褴褛，还缠着不知哪里拾起来的布料自我包扎的绷带，毛都被扒光的落魄狼王卑微跪坐着，正给布鲁斯锤着腿。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼，这也在你的计划范围内？”史蒂夫率先开口，向他所剩不多的自尊心上又插了一箭。</p><p> </p><p>托尼噘起了嘴，倔强的眼神里向各位专程来说风凉话的表面队友写满了“GET OUT！”</p><p> </p><p>“好一招欲擒故纵，精彩精彩。”弓箭手给他比了个大拇指，转身离去。</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎端着红茶，很明显她没有参与进清理废墟的工作，“黄鼠狼擒大恐龙，有一套。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么大恐龙，我的博士明明是我的小灰兔。”斯塔克伸手去捏博士的脸，被不留情地咬了口手，嘎嘎叫出声来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>（为什么最后没有出现索尔，因为机智如锤的他选择暂时不回是非之地，还是去找女朋友玩耍比较香。）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>